That Old Time Punishment: An OTM side story
by FaerieKnight197
Summary: A series of one shot side stories for Old Time Magic. The new queen of Faerie has pronounced her judgment upon those who wronged Ranma. Now the insanity can commence. Not always humorous, but all tie into Old Time Magic.
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½. I make no money off this, and don't intend to either.

That Old Time Punishment

Japan has long been known for it's unusual occurrences. Ranging from giant dinosaur like creatures breathing atomic fire in the fifties and sixties, to a plethora of demonic entities attacking on a routine basis. Certain areas of the island nation always seemed to attract more then their fair share of insanity. And one of those areas is a district of Tokyo named Nermia.

Located on the outskirts of the great city, it was at best a suburb. Nermia was home to over a hundred different types of strange and unusual martial arts styles. These ranged from martial arts ballroom dancing to martial arts tea ceremony, and everything in between. Street venders jokingly said there were more dojos then residences in Nermia. And this was almost true.

The most well known dojo was for the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts. The dojo hadn't accepted new students in many years. It was however the home of one Saotome Ranma, the most famous martial artist in Nermia.

The building contractors loved him. Where ever the boy went there was usually massive amounts of property damage. Various dojos feared him. One by one he'd ended up challenging almost every dojo, and beat them at their own style. Many girls swooned over him, although few would risk life and limb to try courting Ranma. And finally, the bookies were great fans. He made them money almost every day. There was a constant betting pool regarding nearly everything Ranma did.

Today the betting pools were silent however. The construction business had been in a slump for several months. Nothing interesting had happened since Ranma had disappeared. While in other parts of the world peace and quiet were something to treasure, in Nermia it just made people worried. The reason was simple enough. Over the years since the Saotome family had moved in, long periods of calm were nearly always punctuated by the destruction of at least a quarter of the district. Sometimes it ended in the leveling of a mountain or two.

As the day wore on, the entire district felt a rising tension. Something was going to happen. What, no one knew. When the lunch hour rush came, another piece of the puzzle fell into place. Both the Cat Cafe and Urcchan's were closed. By mutual consensus people avoided the Tendo residence. That would probably be the center of whatever would happen.

Two of the residents however were not trying to avoid the Tendo home. One was a middle aged man who was thin of body. His raven colored hair went to his shoulders, and he had a pencil thin mustache. He wore a brown training gi that had been mended many times.

"I think we should head back, old friend." The thin man said.

His friend was also middle aged, although he had clearly seen better days. The man was overweight. His formerly white training gi was a dingy gray despite being washed many times. On his bare head the man wore a dirty white bandana. He had glasses on, and a shifty look in his eyes.

"Quite right Soun, time to head back. After another drink that is."

"Good idea Genma, truly inspired. I'm sure Ranma can handle what ever that is."

It wasn't until two hours after the great power had vanished that the two friends started home. By the time they arrived there was no sign of what had happened in the yard. A girl with red hair tied in a pigtail was sitting by the koi pond meditating. Another girl, this one with short black hair was in the living room watching televison.

"I wonder where Kasumi and Nabiki are?" Soun mused.

Investigating the kitchen merely showed that the elders sister wasn't there. Someone was cooking though. Who it was shortly got revealed. Ranma stood from her meditation and entered the kitchen. The red head checked the rice cooker, as well as the oven. She also stirred a thick yellow liquid.

"Supper will be ready soon. Would someone mind telling Kasumi? I think she's changing Nabiki's diaper."

_Nabiki... diaper?_ The very idea seemed to short circuit Soun's mind. He just stood there, frozen stiff as a board. His friend didn't heed this though. Instead Genma picked up the warming kettle from it's heat pad. He then tossed the hot water at Ranma. To the elder Saotome it was the perfect assault.

"You dishonor yourself, _boy! _Quit acting like a weak... girl?_"_

His rant was cut off before it could truly begin. He'd expected the hot water to change his worthless and ungrateful son back into a boy. Instead he was faced with a scalded and angry female Ranma. Hot water and female, the two facts clashed violently. One did not support the other fact. Since he was unaware of any other ways to lock a curse, the boy should have changed. And beneath the silk shirt, Genma could see the outline of a bra.

"I'll deal with ya after supper."

"To think my son has become a weak girl! Waaaaaa, what did I do to deserve such shame?"

It was carefully crafted to shame the boy into obeying. But it didn't seem to be working. Ranma just continued working in the kitchen. To the fat man, being ignored was an even worse insult then the boy staying a girl. He began to run forward, fist drawn back to strike from behind.

"You will get this fixed!"

Ranma casually kicked behind herself. The foot impacted against Genma's solar plexus, knocking the air out of his lungs. Ten more kicks laid out the elder man. "Yer as bad as the rest Pops. Jumpin ta conclusions, never listening. And what do ya know of honor? Ya sold me for food how many times? Yer a liar, a thief. Ya go on about honor, but have none less it suits ya. Cause of ya Pops, I don't even have a name."

She smirked then. "And I ain't locked. I chose this form for today. And before ya demand how, it wont work for ya."

After turning off the stove the girl casually stepped over her prone father. She carried two large trays filled with food over to the table, and began to set things out. Ranma hoped everything was good. After the time spent training those girls, normal food had tasted rather bland. However he wasn't about to try seasoning things till they tasted fine to him. Doing so could well ruin the dishes.

Idly he wondered what it was the princess had planned. He'd known of her intentions to try helping him. But not exactly what she'd do. While he didn't exactly approve of what had been done to Nabiki, it was poetic in a sense. And he had the princess's word that if Nabiki learned her lesson it wouldn't be permanent.

It did disturb him however how long he'd been gone. A one month training trip had somehow turned into eight months. And before that, an hour had somehow turned into two days. And then there was the day She gave him control of the curse. He'd never forget that day.

_**XxXxX**_

In the time since he'd agreed to train the five girls, Ranma had seen much. He'd only agreed to train them for a month. Yet sometimes it seemed he'd been teaching them for years. Other times it felt like days. These woods were timeless. It was impossible to really say how long it'd been. The sun had risen twenty five times, true. But each day felt far longer then it should. He'd even brought it up to Princess Jane.

"As I understand it, time doesn't work the same here as it does on earth. I am told there was a man named Rip Van Winkle who spent a day here, only to find a century had passed when he left. Another named Tom I hear spent decades here, only to find a week had passed when he left. He returned a month later on earth, only to find a week gone by here. I understand Tom is still living in the forest, grieving for my mother. I last saw him when I was six in a previous life. And that was so long ago I don't want to think about it."

Ranma had paused at the explanation. "What does that mean for me? Will I return home, only to find everyone long dead? Is all this but a dream, and I'll wake up with just one night having passed?"

"You aren't a mortal. Once you were, but something happened. You touched raw faerie magic. And that touch changed you. Not just once either. First you visited a place I'm told was the site of an ancient battle to protect mankind. A place where many lost their lives on both sides. But my people didn't return to nature. Their deaths changed the land, imbuing the very waters of the area with their essence.

"Ami tells me she was there when the 'cursed springs' you visited were formed. You know, they aren't actually cursed. Or at least, not the way you think." Princess Jane then tilted her head to the side as if listening to something. "Huh, you mean only someone who actually needs it or who's form doesn't match their personality can fall in a spring?"

The first time he'd seen this girl have a conversation with the air he'd thought Jane insane. Eventually he'd concluded she actually was listening to something. Exactly what, he wasn't really sure. But Jane claimed it was the source of her magic. Not possible, was it?

"You said there were multiple times, what's that got ta do with my curse? And can you remove it?"

The princess listened to something ethereal again. "The second time was a more pure source. One without any patterns. That time changed what you are. I can't remove your gift, but I can change the trigger. Ever wonder why you attract water even more since that phoenix you talked about?"

"Yeah," Ranma said slowly. "What bout it?"

"You are a new type of faerie. I guess. A faerie of water I think. It likes you. And because of this, both forms are natural for you now. I'm sure a name keeps popping into your thoughts. No, don't tell me it. Tell no one that name unless they are family _and_ you trust them completely."

_**XxXxX**_

After supper Ranma walked outside. Everyone watched as the neo-girl waded into the koi pond and sat down. Jaws then dropped as the girl slowly shifted forms into a raven haired boy. He stood and stepped out of the pond. Interestingly enough, Ranma's cloths were not wet. He was, but the boy's cloths seemed to have shed all the water.

"All right, you all probably got questions. So let's talk." He turned around and faced the outer wall. "You too Cologne. You better come in too Ukyo."

The ancient crone and chief reluctantly approached. They had been behind the wall, listening. The two newcomers sat at the table alongside the Saotome and Tendo families. Kasumi was holding a baby in her arms, breast feeding the child. Ranma almost smirked. He'd insisted only Kasumi was allowed to eat the yellow apple sauce like substance. Where the recipe had come from, he didn't know.

"I'm sure ya all wanna to know where I was for eight months. And who the woman with me was. For me, only a month has passed. I think. After 'Kane sent me flyin I landed in a group of girls. Not fiances, I thought that too at first. They wanted me ta teach them. They offered a way to control my shifting in payment. And I agreed."

"Waaa! My disrespectful son..."

"Waaa! Now the schools can be..."

"How dare you... Squawk."

Everyone stopped, frozen in horror. Akane had started to lift the table to smash it on Ranma's head. Then her cloths collapsed to the ground. Akane her self was no where to be seen. The mound of cloths started to shift, then green and red could be seen. Next a hint of yellow. Finally an extremely pissed looking green bird emerged. It glared at Ranma, and tried to punch him. Naturally enough, this failed horribly due to still being tangled up in the cloths. A fact which only enraged the parrot still further.

"A-as I was saying," Ranma began with a large sweat drop forming on his forehead. "That woman was... Akane, why are you kicking me? That tickles."

The parrot just kept kicking. "Squawk! Squawk squawk!"

Abruptly a purple furred house cat ran into the room, and across the table. This caused Ranma to scream, and jump onto the ceiling. Impossibly, he clung to the flat surface without falling. Takawaki charged through next, waving live steel.

"Halt foul demon, So that I may smite thee and free the goddess Shampoo from thy wicked spell!"

A girl wearing more pink then should legally be allowed charged through the room next. She had ice skates hung around her neck. After a moment Ranma dropped back down to the floor. In the distance they could hear the kleptomaniac ice skater.

"Come back Annabelle! Don't run!"

"That woman was..." Ranma began again.

"CURSE YOU SHAMPOO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The cry was clearly Ryoga. And it was coming from inside the broom closet.

"That woman..."

"OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

"If nothing else is going to interrupt, that woman is..." Pantyhose Toro charged through the room after the cursed amazon as well screaming something about marriage. "Let's continue this later, when things are sane again. Sides, I think Akane needs a visit to the vet. She just broke a wing trying to punch me."

**Author Notes** This is just a fun little side story to That Old Time Magic. This should be complete as is. But I wonder, does anyone think I should continue this light hearted farce?


	2. Opening of the Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That Old Time Punishment:**

**Opening of the Eyes  
><strong>

It was raining, naturally. Although for once a certain pig tailed youth didn't mind the rain. It wasn't triggering his transformation any longer. Which was a good thing. And the biggest irritant, wet cloths, was no longer an issue either. Despite the pouring rain Ranma's cloths were bone dry. He still wasn't quite sure how that worked.

Up ahead was the school. With a sigh the pig tailed youth approached. _May as well get this over with._ There was Kuno, as usual. He was already starting in on his latest speech slash death threat. Ranma wondered when the idiot would ever figure out he's not good enough to win. _Prob never. He's too deluded._

"Hey Kuno, ya want to know the secret of the 'pig tailed girl'? Pay close attention. If ya attack me, or even stop focusing ya will never learn it. And if ya do attack me, or try to grab her ya'll never see her again."

"I, the Blue Thun..."

"Kuno, shut up and pay attention," Ranma interupted.

The faerie boy focused on his body, and let the change come over him. He slowed it down though, giving Kuno plenty of time to witness the metamorphosis. Instead of the split second it normally was, he extended the transformation to about thirty seconds. Any longer, and his experiments showed the change began to actually hurt.

"I AM the pig tailed girl. There is no separate person. It is me, Saotome Ranma. It always has been." Even as he spoke the change back to male began. "I ain't no 'foul sorcerer'. Don't know any magic. I picked up a curse in China. Until recently I had no control over it."

A glance at the 'blue thunder' showed that he was stuck mid rant. Takawaki's mouth was open, his katana was raised into the air. The fact he'd brought live steel to the school was alarming. The fact he'd done it during a thunder storm was astounding. The Saotome boy backed up for safety. Even he knew what could happen when carrying metal during a storm.

"If ya kill me, ya kill the 'pig tailed girl'. If ya date her, ya date me. We are the same person Kuno. Everyone in the school knows. Hell, everyone in Nermia except you and Kodochi know. And ya both saw me change several times. Even the blind duck boy knows."

To illustrate the point, and try hammering it home Ranma willed himself to change from male to female and back several times. Each time he held the gender for ten seconds before changing back. Since the delusional swordsman still hadn't moved, Ranma decided to get to class. _Guess I broke him._

_**XxXxX**_

The bell rang, and Ranma jumped out a window. _Oh great, Akane's coming my way. Probably has some toxic food for me to eat. _With a grim determination he approached the Tendo girl. He knew she'd try forcing whatever biohazard she'd cooked up this time down his throat. And if he refused, or got sick she'd knock him into low earth orbit. Again.

Before she could speak Ranma interrupted. "I'll try your cooking Akane, but only on one condition. You have to share it with me. That means _you_ have to eat it too. And no crap 'bout how it must taste heavenly so you don't gotta taste it yourself."

For the first time he noticed a shimmering near Akane. It felt familiar. A glance to his left showed Ranma why. He had a shimmer like it near him. The shimmer was exactly where he normally reached into 'stuff space'. A useful technique he'd learned after many fights with a certain nearly blind amazon. Did she have such a storage pocket too?

"Akane, where do you get the spices you use when cooking?"

The short tempered girl blinked. "I just reach for them, and they're there. Why?"

He reached out for the shimmer near Akane, and found his hand vanishing. _Huh,_ he thought. When he withdrew his hand, Ranma was holding a box of rat poison. Again and again he reached into the shimmering. He withdrew a bottle filled with what smelled like gasoline, a bottle labeled 'pan galactic gargleblaster base', a bag filled with 'powdered goblin toes', a box labeled 'nightshade', a rack of faerie spices, and other objects. Most of which he knew were extremely toxic. The rack of spices Ranma set aside from everything else.

"Are these what you use when cooking?" he asked.

There was already a large crowd by now. Rumors had been spreading all morning, and without Nabiki to buy information from, the rumor mill had started to stall. So everyone decided to come to the source, for once.

"Of course," Was Akane's declaration.

"Then I take it back, you wont be eating whatever you made. Now pay attention. This is not a cooking sauce, it is gasoline. People buy it to fuel their car. It is flammable, and toxic to eat. This is a poison. People use it to _kill_ rats. It will kill a human too. See this skull and crossbones on the box? That tells you it is dangerous.

"Did you read the label on this bag? It is not a spice. It is used to cast lethal curses. Right here in big bold words it says 'ingesting may cause internal organs to be consumed in hellfire'. Use this in cooking, and you are trying to kill whoever eats it. These are razor blades, they cut. They are not crouton or anything else you cook with. I'm not even sure what half this stuff is, but almost all of it has warnings not ta eat them.

"And I'd love to know where you got an entire rack of faerie spices. They can have... unusual effects on food. As well as any human that eats the food. Sure does add to the flavor though. Mixing them however is a very bad idea. Last time I saw someone do that, the stew climbed out of the pot and attacked me."

With that Ranma added the rack of spices to his own 'stuff space'. He'd have to look through them later to see what types Akane had. The safer once he decided might be fun to use. Not to mention having foods that he actually thought tasted good again. But no matter. He could see Akane's temper rising.

Her blazing red battle aura sprang into existence, and Ranma blinked in surprise. He could see magic woven into the aura, waiting to be triggered. Powerful magic that he'd seen previously during his training of the magical girls. The shape of her aura hinted at what the magic would do. Her battle aura looked like a bird. Then she started to charge the pig tailed youth.

"WHY YOU SQUAWK!"

It had happened again. Akane's form vanished, and her cloths fell to the ground. Nearby, the strange event seemed to finally bring Kuno out of his state of shock. It had taken all morning for what Tatawaki had seen to finally sink in. Even still he was having trouble integrating the revelation into his world view. A man just could not become a woman.

The evidence of his eyes was irrefutable. Kuno did his best to refute it however. The foul sorcerer must have cast a spell. Ranma knew no magic. He must have used magic. Ranma is a martial artist. Ranma is a sorcerer... Kuno's mind still tried to dispute what his eyes claimed. _"Everyone but you knows"_

It made no sense at all. The pig tailed girl couldn't be a boy. It was impossible. It was..._Since when is the fierce Akane a parrot? The foul sorcerer must have..._ Kuno's mind boggled when his nemesis calmly gathered up the stricken girl's cloths.

"Come on 'Kane, let's get you home. Geeze, this is the eighth time this week. I'm startin ta think it's yer temper causin ya to change."

As the pig tailed boy carried a parrot away Kuno finally started to move. _Nabiki will know something. But the merchant has not been seen in weeks._ Coming to a decision, the misinformed teen stalked towards the nearest classmen. Kuno didn't know her name, nor care. After all, one didn't need to know the names of the hired help.

"You," Kuno declared, "will tell me everything you know of the pig tailed girl."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. After working for Tendo Nabiki, there were three things that could alarm her. Kuno Tatawaki was not one of them. She reached into a pocket, and turned on the tape recorder she habitually carried. _I've seen what happened to Tendo-San. No way I'm gonna risk that._

"Or what?" The girl asked in a calm voice. "In case you haven't noticed, information on Saotome Ranma is no longer for sale. Neither are pictures. Although I'll give you a hint for free. You'll have to find some other way to fuel your obsession over his curse."

_Saotome... curse? No, it is not possible! That foul sorcerer must have spirited her away! Enslaved her with his evil magic!_ Kuno overheard the science club plotting to sabatage the sprinkler system. Why would they do such a thing? To 'trigger that wonderful curse of Ranma's' it seemed. Everywhere Kuno went he overheard people talking about it.

The boys for the most part discussed plans to force the curse's transformation. A few girls had similar plans. Most however were more concerned about keeping Saotome out of the girl's bathrooms and shower. Over and over he heard talk of Ranma and a curse. Had the palace always had such talk?

That afternoon the famous (in his own mind) Kuno Tatawaki returned home. It was strange. He'd not seen the lovely Shampoo lately. Or that demon cat which held her captive. When he entered his room, Kuno frowned. A red head he didn't recognize was standing by the bed. She wore a gown of leaves, and a silver tiara.

"I know you, Kuno." The woman stated. "Time and again you have wronged my people. My gifts you abuse for selfish goals. My subjects you assault in mind and body. You see yet refuse understanding. You know, yet deny truth. From this day forth you shall see things as they truly are. Your insanity will no longer be a shield against truth."

With that proclamation the woman held out a glowing hand. The green light enveloped Kuno Tatawaki. It became brighter and brighter. Finally the light coalesced on the teen's left arm. It became more and more solid. Finally Tatawaki was left holding a leaf shaped shield. It seemed to be attached to his arm somehow. No matter how hard he tried, the Kuno son couldn't remove it.

"What hath thy done, queen of faerie?" He asked, blinking.

The woman's eyes went wide in shock. This had not been her intent. Her mystic sight told her exactly what had happened. She had attempted to purge his insanity, leaving the idiot to face the harsh reality. Instead she had turned his insanity into a physical shield, while giving him True Sight. She'd never intended to give the idiot the ability to pierce all illusions and see the true nature of anything he beheld.

"I am _not_ a queen," The woman said curtly before leaving. _Am I?_


	3. Lake of Lost Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That Old Time Punishment**

**Lake of Lost Dreams**

Mornings in Nermia had a distinctive sound usually. Namely that of raw no holds bar combat. It normally started just before the sun rose. It also tended to end with the echoing scream of "Ranma no baka". People living near the Tendo dojo had grown use to such events. In fact, they paid them no mind. Part of that was the sound proofing neighbors had done.

Today however the normal routine had been broken. An overweight martial artist had thrown his son out of the window into a koi pond like normal. That wasn't what changed the situation. No, what had the residents of the dojo alarmed was the fact one Saotome Ranma had not emerged from the pond to spar. Instead he had rolled over while still under water, and gone back to sleep.

To those living in the building, witnessing one pig tailed martial artist submerged in cold water but not changing genders was still a shock. The fact that shifts in position indicated Ranma was clearly not drowning was shocking. The youngest Tendo sister saw this, and no one could figure out her thought process. Akane charged into the koi pond, only to sink like a stone.

It should be considered that the young Akane sinking in water was nothing special. She generally displayed all the grace and ability in water of a lead bar thrown in the lake. That is to say she had absolutely no buoyancy at all. It normally took an excessive amount of flotation devices to keep her from sinking. So while this event was alarming, it was nothing new.

It also should be considered that the koi pond was not very deep. It only went up to Akane's waist, although even that was a drowning risk if she wasn't standing. So no, her sinking in the koi pond should not have happened. And yet it was that one Tendo Soun had to grab her by the wrist before sinking to the point where her head was beneath the surface.

Naturally, one Saotome Genma never noticed this. He was too busy stuffing his face while everyone else was distracted. That breakfast hadn't even finished cooking was of no real import to him. To those who had traveled with the man, this was not a surprising action. To those who hadn't, such gluttony would have been shocking. If anyone was watching.

The reason no one was watching was simple. The Tendo family were staring at the koi pond. The youngest stared with something akin to fear. The middle sister, a teenage girl with brown hair in a pageboy style, was eying the pond with more then a little greed. The eldest sister had an expression of concern as she gazed at a certain pig tailed martial artist. Their father meanwhile was preforming a most excellent impression of a water fountain.

This too was no surprise to those who knew Soun. The man was well known in the area for being overly emotional. For years he'd been known to erupt into tears at the slightest provocation. While the natives didn't pay much attention to such behavior, he was often the subject of medical debates. Doctors all over the world puzzled over where the fluid came from. As well as why the man didn't dehydrate.

For ten minutes they stared. No one was willing to risk retrieving the boy. Not after Akane had nearly drowned in the pond. It's unnatural depth warded them off for various reasons. Finally Nabiki went back inside. When she returned it was carrying a length of rope and a brick. She tied the brick to the rope, and dropped it into the pond.

Deeper and deeper the brick sank. Nabiki ran out of rope, and still it hadn't hit the bottom. _That __rope was twenty feet long. Just how deep is this? Wait, what's she doing?_ To Nabiki's horror her elder sister had just dived into the water. Kasumi swam further and further into the depths. And everyone watching could only wait for the girl to drown.

While the others couldn't figure out why Kasumi had dove into the pond, she herself was also puzzling over it. It had seemed the most natural thing in the world to do. But now she didn't know which way was up. Now her lungs were on fire. _Oh my, this is not how I thought it would happen, _Kasumi thought. Finally her lungs gave out.

She expelled the air in her lungs, and took in a deep breath. As water filled her lungs Kasumi fully expected her end. She'd read enough medical books to know what would happen. She was dead the second a breath was taken, and was well aware of that fact. Her body however seemed to have forgotten that fact. Against all odds, Kasumi found she was not drowning.

She still couldn't determine which direction was the surface though. Dimly she could perceive something up ahead. With no better options available, the eldest Tendo sister started to swim towards that object. With each stroke she marveled that the water was breathable. She had felt it flood her lungs, yet seemed to do no harm. An... interesting sensation to say the least.

"_What do you desire?"_

The voice came from no where, and everywhere. It's question was deceptively simple. And in her mind Kasumi answered with the first thing she thought of. _I want to make sure Ranma is all right._ The answer it's self didn't seem to satisfy the voice. The next time it spoke there was a hint of disappointment. That shocked the homemaker to the core.

"_What do you truly desire?"_

What did she desire? Anymore Kasumi wasn't sure. There was a time when she'd wanted to go to collage. Studying medicine had been a dream of hers. Sadly her dreams had never really mattered. There was no one else who could take care of the house. No one else in her family could cook. In truth, the others were more likely to poison themselves with any attempt. Wistfully Kasumi began to daydream about an ideal life.

"_What then is stopping you?"_

_**XxXxX**_

I'm not lazy. Not really. While it's true that I frequently sleep through classes, that's about the only time I get to sleep. At night there are frequently attacks by my rivals. Or I wake up in the middle of the night to Shampoo trying to sneak into my bed. Best I can figure it, she thinks I'll happily go to China with her and be a dutiful slave if she does _that_ to me in my sleep.

It wouldn't work, but she thinks it will. I'm not sure why. I've put up with her this long cause her honor and life are at stake. But if push comes to shove, I'm not as stupid as everyone assumes. I got cameras that record each night while I sleep. I know that Shampoo and her great grandmother are in Japan illegally. I know they set up that cafe without the proper permits.

All this time I've been collecting evidence. Sure a court might have trouble believing some of the crazy stuff that happens to me. Fortunately most of it can be proven quite easily. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot. They think I don't have a clue. But if they push me too far, everyone will learn otherwise. I'll show them myself. Maybe then they'll finally realize their mistakes.

Oh sure that princess, Jane I believe, wants to help me sort things out. But her help so far has caused just as many problems. Anyway, people think I'm lazy. I'm not. My sleep at night frequently gets interrupted. Then there's the baka panda. Before the sun's even thinking of coming up he tends to throw me out the window. Least she's stopped beating me for every imagined wrong. Not that she doesn't try. It's just hard for a (snicker) parrot to swing heavy objects at me. Even Ryoga has figured that out. Why can't she?

Or that uncute tomboy dumps a bucket of cold water on me. Either way I get pulled from my already not restful sleep. Then there's Kuno. That idiot still hasn't figured out about my curse. I showed him a dozen times. Heck, I even explained all the details of it. And still he thinks I'm a 'foul sorcerer' and that I've cast some enchantment on my girl side. Who knows where he got that stupid shield.

Then there's the frequent dodging of the other fiances. Shampoo might be busy dodging Kuno and Toro a lot of the time, but she still manages to cause me trouble. Between her constant attempts to enslave me with magic and Mousse's blind attacks I can barely get a couple minutes of rest most days once school gets out. Sometimes even school isn't a safe haven.

So is it any wonder that this one time, I decided not to surface in the koi pond? I just wanted, no, I needed to sleep. As for why the pond is so deep, I've no clue. Ever since I got back from training the princess and her guardians it's been like this. For anyone else the koi pond is normal. But for me, it seems bottomless. Then there is the oddity of me not drowning.

Water and me have had an... attraction for some time now. Specifically, I'd try to avoid it as often as possible, and it would seek me out. Sometimes defying nature to do so. But now it's more like an old friend. One that would never hurt me, and always welcomes me in it's embrace. So today when I hit the pond, I decided to finally catch up on my sleep.

And boy did it feel great. I haven't felt this refreshed in years. Actually, I can't remember the last time I felt this good. It almost made me consider sleeping in the koi pond every night. Hmm, there's an idea. Why not sleep here? After all, the guardian of lost dreams should spend time in his lake. Wait, guardian of what? Where did that come from? And why would I think of this pond as a lake?

There's someone else here. Not sure how, but I can feel her. Yeah, it's a girl. About to drown too, can't have that. So I reach out and somehow change her a little. Nothing major, just the ability to breath in my lake. Dang it, there I go again. She seems lost for some reason. And something tells me it's cause she's lost direction. Not physical direction, but spiritual.

"What do you desire?" I ask her.

How she can hear me is a very good question. One I'm not bothering with just now. I can almost feel her answer. She's worried about me. But that's not what I asked her. The fact she didn't answer my question brings me a sense of disappointment. I'm trying to help this girl out. Can't she see that? So I ask again. This time I guess I sound annoyed cause the girl starts to cry.

"What do you truly desire?"

This time I get a proper answer. She wants to be a doctor. To study medicine and help others. I like this girl. Don't really know who she is, but I like her. But I feel a sense of loss from her. She wants to be a doctor, but feels like it's impossible. I wonder why? Surely anyone with such a noble goal can easily find a way towards it.

"What then is stopping you?"

Oh no, it's Kasumi! It's horrible! All her hopes, all her dreams... Her own family has smothered them beneath selfish desires. Everyone but me treats her as little more then a slave. I'd never realized how unhappy she was! There has to be something I can do, there just has to be! I swim towards Kasumi and take her hand. I want to help, but it has to be her choice.

"Do you want to go back? You're dreams aren't lost. Not here. You can stay, and live the dream denied, or go back. If you stay your old life will be but a fading memory as the dream becomes stronger."

I'm not sure where it came from. Or what it means exactly. I'm also not sure if Kasumi even knows it's me talking to her. Waiting for her answer is the hardest thing I've ever done. Harder then fighting demons. Harder then killing Saffron. Harder even then accepting my dual nature. I'm scared she'll reject my offer. I'm worried what will happen if she accepts it. All I know is that if she wants, Tendo Kasumi will be my first guest. Although the world above might consider her my first victim.

"_Oh my. Is it all right to just visit now and then? My family still needs me."_

It breaks my heart to let her go. But my gut tells me I must. So I answer her. It is small comfort that she'll eventually chose to stay. Not sure how, but I know that once she starts to submerge in her dream that she'll find it impossible to leave after a while. As I bring Kasumi to the surface I can feel her change. She is mine, or will be in time. Even if I'm not here at the time, I know she'll now be able to find a way back.

"To visit then leave, if that's your wish. I shall not bar your path. My lake is always welcoming to you, lost one. For now, it is time for you to go."

XxXxX

To live her dreams, dreams which had been long denied her. Made impossible by the needs of her family. It was tempting as hell. And yet her family did need her. Could she abandon them that casually? No, Kasumi decided. She couldn't do that. But oh, to live out her dreams. That was something she'd hate to give up again. Maybe a compromise could be reached?

"Oh my. Is it all right to just visit now and then? My family still needs me."

The voice seemed to hesitate for a minute. Then finally it replied. And with it her heart filled with genuine joy for the first time in years. _"To visit then leave, if that's your wish. I shall not bar your path. My lake is always welcoming to you, lost one. For now, it is time for you to go."_

_**XxXxX**_

Nabiki continued to stare at the koi pond long after the others had left. Her elder sister was still down there. But her form was now semi-translucent. What that meant was anybody's guess. But it didn't seem like a good thing. Nabiki watched as the cursed boy swam towards her sister. She watched him take Kasumi's hand. And with that gesture her sister vanished completely for almost ten minutes.

It was with great relief when her sister reappeared more solid then before. That relief grew when her sister finally emerged from the koi pond. There was something different about the young woman though. A wistful smile was on her lips, and a longing in her eyes. _We're going to lose her,_ Nabiki thought. _Maybe not today, but soon. I just hope there's time to say goodbye to her. Just what did Ranma do to her?_

Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted by another figure emerging from the pond. Ranma didn't even look wet, a fact which was mildly annoying. Nor had he changed genders. That bit of control was costing her money. Money which the dojo needed to stay out of debt. This would require thought, and investigation though. Something was wrong. Her sister was in danger, and Nabiki had no idea how or why. Let alone what she could do about it.

"It's nothin ta do with you Nabs," Ranma said. "And she ain't in trouble. What's happenin is her choice."

"What did you do, Saotome?" Nabiki demanded.

"I offered a choice, somethin no one else bothered with."

"And what was that 'choice'?"

"Ta return, or stay in her stolen dreams."

_**XxXxX**_

As evening came Ranma was once more laying on the dojo's roof. While he'd thought nothing of it at the time, as the day wore on he'd been disturbed by something. He'd tried to entrap Kasumi, and felt happy about her decision. He had felt an eager anticipation for when she eventually is fully trapped in a false reality. And that scared him.

What really chilled the youth to he marrow however was something that happened at school. He'd been swimming in gym class when it had happened again. A new transfer student had dived into the pool, and then vanished. No one else knew what had happened. He did however. The boy had dreamed of being an engineer. His family however had squashed that dream ruthlessly. Instead they had been forcing the youth into medicine. A field the boy had hated with a passion.

It had broken Ranma's heart, so he'd offered the boy the same choice he'd given Kasumi. Unlike her, the boy hadn't hesitated at all. When it had happened the fae touched martial artist had felt deep satisfaction. He'd also felt slightly stronger. Even now that sense of satisfaction had merely faded. Which horrified Ranma. _What am I becoming? This is wrong, isn't it?_

With no answers forthcoming, he decided to turn in. Without really thinking Ranma started towards the koi pond instead of the guest room. As he slipped into the water the bottom seemed to fall out of the pond. Unlike previous times, this time he was actually aware of this happening. Once submerged he felt stronger still. He also found he could feel the presence of that boy from school.

The kid seemed happy, which in turn made Ranma happy. It was getting hard to think this was a bad thing. A fact which in it's self concerned him. It stank of mind altering magic, something the youth had far too much experience with. The concern was enough that Ranma decided to visit the young queen soon. He needed to know what was going on. Sleep claimed the youth soon afterwords.

_**XxXxX**_

**Two Weeks Later**

Nabiki awoke not to the sounds of combat like had become usual, but to an eerie silence. For a change she was wide awake, rather then practically a zombie. A glance at the alarm clock told Nabiki it was almost eleven in the morning. The youth started at this, it was a school day after all. Why hadn't anyone woken her up? As she explored the house Nabiki muttered.

"Daddy's gone, probably for a council meeting. Saotome would be at Doctor Tofu's clinic Ranma and sis are probably at school... So where's Kasumi?"

Her investigation finally lead to the kitchen, and a minor shock. The dishes from supper were still in the sink in need of washing. _Kasumi would never leave those like that, would she?_ Nabiki also noticed that breakfast appeared to have not been made. Akane and Ranma's bento boxes were also still in the Cabinet. In truth, everyone's bento was there.

The mystery deepened with that discovery. Her elder sister might have gone out shopping, but would never neglect the family's lunches. Dazed by her discoveries, Nabiki went into the yard to watch the koi. She wasn't paying any attention however. The first hint something was wrong was her foot hitting water. By then it was too late and Nabiki had fallen into the pond.

The first thing she noticed was that direction was almost impossible to tell. Then Nabiki realized the pond was too deep. Unable to determine where the surface was, all the tendo sister could do was head towards a shape in the distance. _Better to have a destination then to swim aimlessly,_ she decided. As she traveled Nabiki found herself reflecting on events two months before.

_**XxXxX**_

_She's not leaving, kami help me, she's not leaving,_ I thought in panic. Kasumi had once more entered my domain last night, but this time she didn't look like she'd be able to pull away. A part of me was happy with this situation. Okay, a large part was happy about it. At the same time the thought of her being trapped here was horrifying.

I'd not gotten a chance to sleep yet. I'd been trying to convince Kasumi to leave ever since I realized she might not do so willingly. Yes, I was tired. So excuse me for not noticing at first someone else entering my lake. By the time I did realize someone else was here, it was too late. There'd been no hesitation at all. Akane had given herself over almost instantly.

I checked in on her dream, hoping that there was still a chance. Even then I knew it was unlikely. I could feel the surge of new energy flowing through me. The same surge that had initially alerted me to Kasumi's giving in to temptation. I can't blame Akane, after seeing what her dream had been it's completely understandable. All she'd really wanted was to be the best.

Not that she ever had a chance at that. Maybe if her father hadn't abandoned her training. Maybe if that idiot Kuno hadn't issued his proclamation. Maybe if Kuno hadn't held back as much as he did, thus causing the skills she did have to degrade until all she had was strength. Maybe then she'd have at least been able to hold her own against the other girls. Maybe not me, but she'd still have been damn good.

When I check her dream world, I find an Akane who is nearly my equal. An Akane who can cook without it being toxic. I guess her family had never bothered teaching her the hard way. Namely by making her eat what she cooks too. Without that, she never has figured out that she's making mistakes. Still doesn't explain where she gets all those weird and dangerous things she cooks with.

I try everything I can think of, but Akane doesn't even notice. She's just like the others, lost to the mortal world. There has to be a way to free her and Kasumi, but I can't think of one. A third person enters my lake while I struggle to free Akane. It's Nabiki this time, not her too. Please not her. Let at least one of them get away. I start to 'read' her destroyed dream.

She wants to be rich, to own a major company. To marry someone in high society. Why can't she? I investigate a little. Hmm, a notice to appear in court, a hearing on charges of child pornography and blackmail. She lost the trial it seems, too much evidence. Even had sold pictures of me in the furo to an undercover officer. Now how did she have those?

With that on her permanent record, even with the fine paid and minor jail time (so that's where she was that month) she'll never get a legal job as anything other then a waitress. Nor will anyone with money outside of the yakuza marry her. Not that she'd want to be a trophy wife with no real access to finances. There's nothing I can do though. This is all Nabiki's doing. Her greed is the cause, and only her greed.

I swim towards the middle sister while shaking my head. As I grab her waist I speak. "You don't belong, you're own actions have caused you're ruin. I'll guide you out, destroyer of lives."

**Author Notes:**

Yeah, not as humorous as the others. I realize that. I'd initially planned on this being a situation comedy story, yet again. But it seems this one is a more serious tale. One of temptation and the darker side of faerie. In faerie lore even the 'good' fae are not exactly noble or good. And while Ranma's honorable to a fault, the type of fae he's become it seems is of a darker nature.

What is that nature? Well, it seems Ranma is a guardian of lost dreams. A new type of faerie created by the interaction of all the various magics Ranma has been affected by, as well as contact with pure magic water. But what does it mean to be a 'guardian of lost dreams'? Well, that's where the darker side of faerie comes in.

When a mortal enters Ranma's 'lake', really any body of water Ranma is completely submerged in, they are offered the chance to live their greatest desire, provided that desire was denied them for some outside reason. If they accept, that person is lost forever. Trapped in the lake of lost dreams, now a part of Ranma's domain.

But this is only true if a person's dreams and goals were denied by things other then personal choice and action. Having one's dreams shattered because you engaged in illegal activity and got caught would mean you can't be claimed by Ranma. A version of the anomaly in Star Trek Generations, but more limited in a sense.

A seductive offer to say the least. But Ranma is too honorable to make it without giving full disclosure. Granted, he doesn't completely know the full price of someone choosing to stay. Not yet anyway, but already he knows others would consider his 'guests' to be victims instead. For each person who forsakes the world in favor of their lost dream Ranma's base magic level grows. And since (s)he's now a type of faerie, Ranma uses magic instead of chi. A fact he isn't aware of yet.

Yes, it is very out of character. Which will be causing some problems for Ranma as he struggles to adjust. I may do one last one in this series to cover the fallout.


	4. A Changing of the Guard

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That Old Time Punishment**

**A Changing of the Guard**

_Luna's POV_

Have you ever experienced something that throws everything you know into question? It's not a pleasant experience, let me tell you. I mean, one minute I'm a political adviser to the queen of a solar system spanning empire. The next thing I know I'm waking up who knows how much time later. My memory is swiss cheese, at best. And I'm in charge of training a lazy crybaby to save the world.

My life sucks.

Then my charge ups and vanishes. Not just Sailor Moon, but all the senshi. They're just gone. No one knows where they went. No one sees them at all. The only hint they are still alive being a letter that arrives with no return address or stamp. On top of that, but without her around, I end up getting spayed and sold to a pet store over in the Nerima district.

My life really sucks.

They tried removing my claws. Five times. Even I'm not entirely sure how they keep regrowing. Guess after five attempts they realized the futility of it. Now here's a human girl with short brown hair looking at me. She is holding her chin, must be thinking about something important. But why is she staring at me like I'm tuna? That look is giving me the heebie jeebies.

"So, if I buy you will I be granted a wish?" The human girl asks me.

Her tone makes it sound like she's expecting an answer. Which is rather weird to tell you the truth. I've given no indication I can speak human languages. Only Usagi and her friends had known about me. So what makes this girl think I can talk? I'd ask her, but that would give away the fact I'm not normal. Not that she believes I am anyway, apparently.

"Answer me, are you a magic cat that grants wishes? Or do you have an animal curse? I don't have all day."

Imagine my surprise when a tabby in the cage next to mine speaks up. "You may as well tell her. They have enough magic animals and cursed humans in animal form come through the store that it's almost expected. Take that Hibiki boy for instance. He ends up on sale at least once a month in his cursed form. Haven't seen that pink furred cutie lately. Hope she's all right."

I can feel a large drop of sweat form on the back of my head. And the thought crosses my mind, just when did I wake up in the twilight zone? And just what is a twilight zone anyway? Who knows? Certainly not me. I refuse to answer the girl, hoping she'll believe that I'm just a 'normal' cat. I figure if I can hold out till night, then I can make my escape. From there it shouldn't be too hard to find Usagi.

As the girl carries me to her home in a pet carrier dark thoughts are flowing. If ever I find that Murphy person he will pay. Something about the girl feels off to me. It takes me a moment to figure it out. She stinks of magic. Powerful magic at that. She takes me to a house with a dojo attached, and drags me up to a room on the second floor.

"And what wish would you make, assuming I could grant one?" I finally ask.

The girl smiles, and it isn't a nice smile. "I need a couple faerie curses removed. I'm not going back _there_. Not if I can help it."

_**XxXxX**_

_Ranma's POV_

It takes a while for my body to mend. While I heal I visit two of my guests. Akane, her I can't help any more. But Kasumi, her I think I can. I couldn't before. But I've figured out how I had summoned forth Akane during that battle. It would mean giving up part of my power. But that's a trade I'll gladly make. I want Kasumi to be happy. But I want her to find happiness in the real world. The surface is fast approaching.

As my body emerges from the koi pond I can't help but wonder how I got here. My hand reaches beneath the surface as I focus on Kasumi. Finally I can feel something. There's a lot of resistance, but it eventually falls away. Then the woman emerges. She looks so serene. Her eyes however hold a longing to return. It takes a great deal of willpower to resist.

"No Kasumi, you can't go back. It's time to live you're life for real. I refuse to take more away from you're family. After all, with Nabiki... taken... Wait a minute, isn't Nabiki suppose to be a baby in the care of the queen?"

It's strange, but I'd completely forgotten about that. When Nabiki first confronted me about Kasumi, it didn't occur to me to question it. But she was fed the last age reducing mushroom and taken to the faerie realm. So what happened to bring her back? And what about the baby? On no, the baby! Jane had left a 'changling' in exchange for Nabiki. So where is it?

My stomach grows cold. The crib in Kasumi's room is empty, and looks like it hadn't been used in a while. My senses stretch out in search of the child. What I find is horrifying. I can sense the baby in Nabiki's old room. But it's not alone. I can also sense something familiar in there. Something familiar, and evil. Oh, and I sense a demon from the depths of hell. But no time to freak out now.

I'm almost at the door when I hear _her_ voice. A voice I hadn't thought I'd hear again for a while yet. "I need a couple faerie curses removed," she says. That's when I kick open the door. I take a moment to assess the situation. C-c-c-furry demon? Check. It's in a pet carrier, so that's good. Changeling baby? Check. Although the baby doesn't look very good. Teenage girl who should still be serving her punishment? Check. How she's here I have no clue. Don't care either. Dark magic radiating from the girl? Check, check, and triple check.

That dark magic feels familiar. Too familiar. It takes a moment to recognize it. The last time I felt that type of power had been a few months meeting Jane and her knights. A weird female monster had shown up and started draining people of their chi. The girls told me they'd killed the source, a woman named Beryl and her demon master. Obviously they didn't do a good enough job killing the demon.

"So Nabs, you couldn't handle regaining you're innocence I take it. But why did you merge with a demon? Step away from the baby, and I wont have to take you down."

If anyone asks me, I can't say how I did what I just did. Nabiki wasn't backing down. And somehow I knew she was stealing something from the baby. Something the baby needs to survive. So I push, that's the best I can describe it anyway. I've been starting to realize the energy inside me isn't exactly chi any more. It feels different. It's heavier, yet lighter at the same time.

The result of my action is immediate. There is a soft pop as the link between the baby and Nabiki is severed. With a scream of rage the teenager flees. I'm not sure how I know, but somehow I do know. Within the hour Nabiki will be reverting to her true age. But somehow I suspect she'll be back. The queen will want to know what happened here today.

_**XxXxX**_

_Queen Jane's POV_

Now that's something I thought I'd never feel again. I was sure Ranma was dead. Yet it seems he needs to speak with me. But where? Ah yes, that home. Guess it has been a year. Maybe he's willing to make a decision now. I hope he'll agree to come help out here. I have the feeling another war is coming entirely too soon. Really, I had hoped for some peace and quiet for the next few decades at least. Is that too much to ask for?

Emerging from the ring is a bit disorienting still. The building looks in good repair. Or at least as if no new damage has been incurred in the last year. My gown makes me feel overdressed. It's not like this is a formal visit or anything. But the forest decides how I'm dressed, not me. Unfortunately. Hey, there's an idea. While I'm in the mortal realm I could visit my family again. I haven't seen them since this whole mess really got started.

"I wouldn't go into the pond if I was you. Although it might be safe if I'm not in it."

There he, or rather she is. And that nice woman is here too. It's funny, but other then at the battle I've never seen Ranma as a guy. Uh oh, she looks serious. And is that the baby I left in exchange for the Tendo girl? She looks really sickly. Something must be very wrong. I really wish trouble would wait a while before showing up again.

"This isn't about my offer, is it?" I ask.

Ranma shakes her head side to side. "No, it isn't. It's about Nabiki. She's merged with some sort of demon. And going after magic creatures. I found several dead pixies and faeries in her old room, drained completely. As well as a talking c-c-c-furry demon she'd apparently just acquired. Figured you'd want to know. It says it's looking for Usagi."

That doesn't sound very good. Hopefully things wont get bad enough to need my interference for a while. I doubt it will though. Maybe a few months at most, then back to the front lines. But I can't keep fighting myself. I gather I'm too important. Not to mention that I'm worried soon I wont be an effective fighter. More and more I find myself getting distracted by the most trivial of thing.

And according to that voice when I asked, this is natural. I can't be a queen and flower knight. The two roles are mutually exclusive. Already I find it harder to access those powers. And the rose whip has vanished. There's an idea! I can't help but giggle as the thought occurs to me. Seeing Ranma's reaction just makes me giggle even more. Yes, it's perfect! Oh this will be so much fun, I can't wait.

"How about instead of being the captain of the guard, I offer you another job? One which will let you help others? It wont get boring, and the hours are very flexible."

He doesn't even think about it. That's so great! This is why I love Ranma so much. So impulsive, so willing to do anything at moment's notice. He doesn't even ask me what the job is before accepting. Just insists that he has to be able to protect Kasumi and the baby when needed. When I reach into Ranma's chest I find a handle. Pulling it, a whip emerges from the youth's chest. This I hand to my newest knight.

"Welcome to my service (snicker) Knight Rose. I'm sure you'll do fine. Along with the rest of the girls."

**Author Notes:**

Well, this wraps up the side stories for Old Time Magic. I realized recently that the 3rd installment of Old Time Punishment created a continuity error that I had to address. As well as questions from the main story of "What ever happened to Luna". And this sets up for a possible sequel to Old Time Magic too.


End file.
